I Missed You
by sesshy's numba1 gurl
Summary: Neji returns from a long mission tired but he can’t control himself when he stumbles upon Sasuke training. One-shot I don't own Naruto


Summary: Neji returns from a long mission tired but he can't control himself when he stumbles upon Sasuke training

Summary: Neji returns from a long mission tired but he can't control himself when he stumbles upon Sasuke training. (One-shot)

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyXboy) don't read if you don't like. Graphic lemon and some language

A/N: Ok, so this is my first yaoi and my first lemon. I love Neji/Sasuke and I'm really excited because I think my story is pretty good but I need your opinions. Please read and review! By the way if you don't know by now this is pure smut from the darkest pits of my mind. So to my fellow perverts...enjoy!

I Missed You

It was early hours of the morning as Neji trudged home from his week long mission. His entire body was aching and all he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and get into his bed. But fate had other plans.

Neji paused when he heard sounds coming from the area he was headed. It happened to be a shortcut to the Hyuuga complex. As he continued walking the sounds became louder but he was simply too tired to activate his byakugan and find out who or what was making them. Stepping out of the woods and into the area, he was surprised to see Sasuke training. '_He must not have been able to sleep'_ he thought, _'perhaps he misses me as much as I missed him'_ Thinking of a plan, he masked his presence with an easy jutsu that was not too tiring and advanced on the unsuspecting shinobi.

Sasuke was training aggressively because he couldn't sleep. He'd never admit it but he was terribly worried about Neji. The Jounin had received an A-class mission from the Hokage and there was a chance that he might not come back alive. He knew first hand what Neji was capable of but that still did not stop him from worrying. It made him angry because he now felt like a wife waiting for her husband to return from war. When he had first returned to Konoha he had been put on house arrest for a year and Neji had been the jounin assigned to watch over him. They did not get along at all and fought constantly. After a while they both came to an agreement that becoming friends would make surviving the year much easier. When Sasuke came down with a high fever, Neji took care of him and never left his side. He didn't understand why and when he asked Neji the other just kissed him. Needless to say Sasuke was in shock, but then he kissed him back. And just like that they became a couple and Neji became sick as well. Sasuke smiled at the memory remembering how Sakura had scolded them about kissing somebody who is sick.

Neji had now closed in on his victim. Leaning in he cupped his hand over Sasukes eyes. The younger tensed wondering who it could be but his instincts told him that this person wouldn't harm him. He decided to trust them and relaxed a little.

"Who is it?" he asked slowly.

No response.

"So I have to guess?"

No response.

Taking that as a yes he racked his brain for who it could be. '_Naruto? No, he wouldn't be up at this hour and even if he was, he knows I'd kill him if he touched me. Sakura? No same as Naruto. Kakashi? No he has better things to do than harass me. Probably some where reading those perverted books'_

Nejis' patience was wearing thin and it was getting harder and harder not to molest the boy standing in front of him. Sasuke had long since guessed that it was Neji behind him but he decided to play with him a little.

"Ok um…Naruto?"

No response.

"Ok Sakura?"

No response.

"Um…Kakashi?"

"Well, you're not nearly as bright as you get credit for," Neji grunted uncapping Sasukes eyes. Sasuke laughed, and then he jumped on Neji wrapping his legs around the others waist and causing them both to fall. He smirked at Neji's surprised expression.

"You knew it was me?" Neji asked clearly shocked.

"Well of course who else would risk touching me without dying." He said smirking. He wanted to tell Neji he missed him but was cut off when Nejis lips claimed his. The elder rolled them over so that he was on top and took control of the kiss. He nipped gently at Sasukes bottom lip asking from permission which was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but eventually Sasuke gave in and Neji began exploring his mouth. He had missed how Sasuke tasted of cinnamon and something else he couldn't describe. He just knew he couldn't get enough. During the whole mission Sasuke was on his mind and in his dreams. At one point it nearly cost him an arm but he recovered quickly knowing Sasuke would hurt him much worse if he came back injured. (A/n he is not kidding!) He managed to finish the mission a week early, eager to get home and ravish his raven. This brings us back to the present. Neji was so busy raping Sasukes mouth he nearly forgot that air was a necessity and pulled away so that they could catch their breath.

Sasuke was blushing now because Neji was gazing at him so intensely and his whole body was on fire. He knew his eyes were mirroring the same desire he saw in Nejis.

"I missed you," Neji whispered, his eyes never leaving Sasukes.

_I love you._

Sasuke heard the underlying meaning in those words, "I missed you too."

_I love you too._

And then they were kissing again, this one even more passionate the first. Pulling away Neji attacked the ravens' throat placing open mouth kissed on his adams apple and sucking on the spot that he knew would have Sasuke gasping and writhing in pleasure. The other did not disappoint. His hands ran through Nejis' hair pulling out the hair tie at the end and massaging his scalp. The action sent tingles throughout his body. Satisfied with the red mark he had left on Sasukes' neck he continued his journey flicking his tongue over a nipple and smirking at Sasukes' sharp intake of break. He blew on it lightly before sucking gently, loving the moan he got from Sasuke. Switching to its twin, he made sure to give it the same treatment.

"N-Neji…s-stop teasing," Sasuke moaned trying to sound angry but to no avail. Neji smirked again; he had been doing that a lot lately, proud that he could reduce the normally cold Uchiha to a pile of mush.

"Patience Sasuke," he said dipping his tongue in Sasukes' belly button not missing how the stomach muscles quivered from the touch.

"…asshole," Sasuke managed to growl between his panting.

"But I'm your asshole," Neji responded while pulling off Sasukes' shorts, boxers, and ninja sandals. Then it was right back to the teasing as he sucked his way down Sasukes' hip bone.

"Neji!" Sasuke cried out. His erection was throbbing painfully and the head was red, glistening with pre-cum. Deciding to ease his lovers' pain he wrapped his hand around the base of the erection and began fisting him gently. Sasuke cried out again his eyes beginning to water with tears of frustration.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"…you"

"But I'm right here, that's not specific at all," Neji responded coolly.

"…"

"Tell me so I can give you what you want."

"I want you…inside of me…please!" Sasuke let out at breath when Neji stopped fisting him. Opening his eyes he saw Neji stripping. He knew he would finally get what he wanted and spread his legs invitingly. Neji's erection twitched at the erotic image and he settled down between those long legs.

"Your beautiful," he whispered and Sasuke blushed which made him look even more beautiful. Once he had composed himself the raven reached up, his hand cupping Nejis' face and their gazes locked.

"So are you," and Neji had to blush as well. Leaning down his lips brushed against Sasukes' gently. This kiss was different from the previous two. It was soft and loving. Neji placed three fingers on Sasukes' lip and he sucked slowly and sensually coating them with his saliva. Neji groaned as he watched Sasuke work his tongue around his digits. He pulled his fingers away and placed one at Sasukes' entrance. Keeping his eyes on the younger's' face for any signs of pain, he slipped it in searching for the secret spot inside Sasuke. He knew he had found it when Sasuke tightened around the digit and moaned. Neji added another finger scissoring them gently to stretch his lover. He slipped a third finger in spreading them and thrusting them in and out being sure to hit Sasukes' prostate each time. Sasuke was now rocking his hips and Neji was sure he was ready for him. He spit in his hand and pumped his erection moaning when Sasuke stopped him. He replaced Nejis' hand with his own and pumped him gently. Stopping him, Neji positioned his length at Sasukes' entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Do it."

With that he pushed the head of his length into Sasukes' puckered entrance. His eyes never left Sasukes' face which was now scrunched up in pain. Sasuke knew Neji was watching him but he urged him on.

"Don't stop," he whispered. With one quick thrust Neji fully impaled Sasuke. Biting his lip against the pain, Sasuke tried to focus on how Neji felt inside of him, filling him and throbbing gently against his insides. He opened his eyes meeting Neji's worried ones.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked resisting the urge to fuck Sasuke into the ground.

"Yea…move," Sasuke said as the pain began to fade.

Neji gladly complied knowing that if he didn't he would blow his load prematurely and embarrass himself. He pulled out until only the tip remained and thrust back in aiming for Sasukes' prostate which he hit with dead accuracy.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure wrapping his legs around Nejis' waist and fisting his hands in the grass.

"Yes! Right there!" Neji set a slow pace wanting to make this last. Sasukes' pleasure filled cries were encouraging his thrusts.

"Harder! Faster!" Sasuke moaned feeling as if he would die from the pleasure. He grunted in protest when Nejis' pace slowed to a stop and suddenly he was empty.

"Wha…" he wondered opening his eyes to see Neji sitting down staring at him intensely.

"I want you on top," he said his voice deep and husky.

If possible, Nejis' request made him even harder. He began crawling towards the older, his eyes never leaving pale ones. Sitting on his knees he positioned himself over Nejis' erection and reached around to grab the base. He lowered himself slowly onto Nejis' erection, moaning at the new position.

"Hmmm…s-so deep" Sasuke panted.

Neji leaned back on his forearms content to watch Sasukes' next move. Placing his hands on Nejis' chest the raven began to rock his hips back and forth against Nejis' Even though he was the one being fucked, he felt as if he was in control. He set a slow, steady pace savoring the feeling of Neji so deep inside of him, filling him so completely.

The picture in front of Neji was rivaling his wildest dreams. Sasuke looked so beautiful riding his cock with his back arched and his head thrown back. He was making those sounds that drove the Hyuuga mad with desire. His lips were still swollen from their earlier make out session and now they were parted. His eyes were clenched shut and there was a light blush on his cheeks. His fan girls would have paid millions to see him like this.

Shaking himself from the spell Sasuke had him under he gripped the Uchihas' hips moving him up and down on his swollen cock. Sasuke was shaking from the intense pleasure as Nejis' erection abused his prostate. Knowing they were both close to climax the elder flipped them over so that he was on top earning a startled gasp from his lover. With a smirk that promised pleasure he placed the ravens' leg on his shoulder and resumed his thrusting drawing loud cries of pleasure from Sasuke.

"Yes! Oh gods yes! Neji!"

"Touch yourself, Sasuke," Neji ordered and Sasuke was so close he couldn't ignore him. He fisted himself harshly in time with Nejis' thrusts.

"Cum for me," the older growled and Sasuke reacted violently to the words, his body complying as if Neji was his master and his back arching as he cried out Nejis' name. Streams of cum spurted from the tip of his cock as he continued to pump himself.

Sasuke tightened deliciously around his erection and it only took a few more thrusts before he was falling off the edge and moaning Sasukes' name. His hips jerked as he filled Sasukes' ass with his essence, some leaking down the ravens' thighs. He pulled out gently not wanting to hurt Sasuke, and then he rolled over and collapsed, completely spent. The two prodigies just lay there enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss.

"Sasuke"

"hn"

"I love you," Neji said watching his raven's reaction. For a second Sasuke looked stunned. Then he smiled and turned to face Neji.

"I love you too"

And then they were kissing…again.

A/N: sooo…that's it. I'm assuming that if you're reading this then you've read the whole story. How was it? Please let me know and be honest. Was it good, bad, should I never write again? I NEEED TO KNOW!! Plus I'm a review whore. Don't flame just because you don't like yaoi or neji/sasuke. They will be used to roast marshmellows. Thanks for reading!

--sesshy's numba1 gurl--


End file.
